


Getting Sampled

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Anal Play, Crack so much Crack, Gangbang, Humilation, Monster porn, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, anal penetration, beastiality, dub con, fucked for science, non human, reluctance, science is priority, science over safety, voyerism, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: While out on a scientific expedition with a scribe of collect centaur samples, knight Todd gets too friendly with a pack of centaurs and ends up getting sampled himself!Yes he gets fucked by centaurs because hey in the Mojave anything can happen!





	Getting Sampled

“Jesus this is fucking stupid!” Todd grunted as he followed his Scribe up the dusty and rather steep hillside.

“It’s not stupid Todd! It’s a scientific must have piece of information that could help us solve this whole mutation situation with the Nightkin!”

Shelia sighed in an annoyed tone as she stopped mid step and turned around and glared at him, her caramel colored eyes gleaming with irritation.

Todd rolled his eyes and shook his head, he never did understand the idea or the reasoning behind half of the “Scientific expenditures” that he was sent out on as of late but the pay was okay and it got him out of the bunker.

“Why are we helping those mutants any way? They’re abominations and should be destroyed not made our friends.”

Todd grumbled as the two finally got to the top of the hill, one that was next to a small highly radioactive crater that was notorious for housing Centaurs.

“We need allies! I’m not a huge fan of the idea either but we have to get over that and do what’s best for all of us. The mutants need the cure as much as we need them so-“

Shelia stopped mid sentence when she heard a hissing noise, one which Todd don’t hear.

“So what? We’re just supposed to be best friends with them and-“

“SHHH!”

“No I want-“

SNAP!

Todd froze up and reached for his Laser Pistol but Sheila wasn’t having it.

“Don’t you dare shoot my specimen!”

She mouthed as she pulled the tranquilizer gun off her shoulder and prepped it to be fired.

Todd rolled his eyes and turned around to find a rather large male centaur waddling right towards him.

“Hey shelia?”

Todd squeaked as he considered grabbing his pistol despite the warning from earlier,

“I’m trying but the guns-Jammed!” Shelia hugged as she jimmied with the weapon trying to unjam it.

“Shit!”

Todd huffed as he drew his pistol and aimed at the approaching centaur but before he could fire something wrapped itself around his wrist and yanked him the ground causing Todd to lose his grip on t  
His weapon.

Todd’s Pistol went flying into the air before it came crashing down...right into Shelia head knocking the woman unconcussion.

“Oh shit! Shelia!”

Todd yelled as he jerked his head around when he heard her body land on the ground with a thump.

Todd was an inexperienced knight and despite his hard ass attitude he was a chicken at heart.

“Oh shit! Oh shit!”Todd panicked as he tried to wriggle and kick his way free of the centaurs bit soon he was out numbered as reinforcements arrived.

Strangely enough the centaurs didn’t rip him limb from limb but instead ripped his clothes off, shredding them like a mini gun to a piece of paper, tentacles groping and grabbing his nipples and feeling his muscles.

“What the fuck man!” Todd cried as the largest Centaur finally appeared, one of his tentacles appeared to be leaking a strange bright green fluid that appeared to be glowing.

Todd opened his mouth to let out a scream as one of the centaurs tentacles silvered inbetween his thighs but instead he got a mouth full of centaur tentacle.

His screams turned into mixed muffled sounds of pleasure and terror as another centaur wrapped its tentacle around Todd’s cock, and attempted to stroke it as the tentacle in Todd’s mouth thrusted itself in and out.

Todd seeing no way out of the situation, wrapped his tongue around the tentacle’s tip and lapped at the side of the tentacle as it pulled all the way out allowing the human to breath for second before thrusting back in.

Todd let out a soft moan of delight as the tentacle stroking his cock was joined by another as they wrapped around his cock coating it in a glowing green slime.

Behind him Shelia let out a dazed and confused moan as she regained consciousness, unaware of what was happening to Todd.

“Mmm what..Happened?”

Shelia moaned as she rubbed her head and looked around, but quickly fixated her attention on Todd as he moaned and groaned with pleasure.

“Todd?” Shelia groaned and groggily pulled herself to her feet, gasping in surprise when she saw what was happening.

Todd seemed to be blissfully unaware of his friends horror as the largest centaur lifted its leaking tentacle up to Todd’s asshole and tentatively poked his hole before gently stroking his taint and ass hole.

“Oh my god...” Shelia gasped horrified by the sight before her but she was also slightly intrigued as well as curious.

“It’s almost like a lion pride or a pack..” she mumbled to herself as she pulled out her recorder and began recording.

Todd gasped as the largest centaurs tentacle pushes into his asshole pushing deep inside him, spreading hi open without warning.

Todd whimpered in pain as the tentacle began thrusting without rhythm or a pace and without care.

Sheila felt slightly terrible but was more delighted to be able to witness such a rare and possible once in a lifetime event.

“I wonder if this how centaurs normally mate?”

She said furrowing her brows as she stepped in closer to get a better shot.

Todd rolled his eyes and jumped when he caught sight of Shelia in his side view as if some sort of spell had been broken and now he was aware of what was going on and began grunting and wriggling.

Irritated the centaur inside him roared and pulled his tentacle almost all the way out before thrusting inside him all the way, his 12 inch long tentacle buried itself inside Todd like a mole rat in a trash yard.

Todd howled in pain but quickly was silenced by the punishing sting of a tentacle slapping him in the face.

Sheila was in awe of the sight before her, not caring about the man’s predicament not his safety as she zoomed in on tentacle that was violating Todd’s ass.

Todd felt tears well up as he tried not to moan from the pleasure and the pain of the assault.

He was humiliated but aroused at the same time, he felt sick but also delighted.

“Sorry Toddy but science has priority.” Shelia said as she turned the camera on his face and then back down to his junk.

The tentacle seemed to be aware of Todd’s prostate and tickled it as he stopped wriggling as if rewarding him for good behavior, and this didn’t get missed by the careful eyes of the scribe either.

“It’s like..it’s training...him. This is incredible!”

Shelia shouted delighted as she continued filming.

Todd groaned as he neared his peak and as if on cue, tentacles once again wrapped around Todd’s cock, making Todd’s resistance futile and utterly disappear.

Todd moaned and shook his head as he started convulsing with pleasure when the tentacle wrapped itself around his prostate and squeezed, sending Todd into a mind numbing orgasm, ropes of cum shot out of Todd as ropes and ropes of green glowing goop filled his cavity.

The centaur that had fucked his anus roared and let out a snort and pulled its tentacle out. The others immediately following suit, sending poor Todd crashing to the ground.

Shelia quickly shut off her camera and ran to her friends aid...or that’s what one would think but instead she pulled specimen jars out of her pocket and collected samples before checking on Todd.

“Are you okay? How do you feel?” Shelia gushed as she pulled Todd into an upright sitting position before handed him some water.

Todd coughed and accepted the water eagerly gulping it down before pulling away as he gasped for air.

“I really don’t care for nature..”  
He groaned resting his head on shelia’s shoulder.

Shelia chuckled and pulled an extra uniform out of her bag and handed it to him.

“Yeah well nature likes you and thanks to you I got my sample!”

Todd lifted his head and gave her. A quizzical look.

“That’s the sample that you needed?”

He groaned, Shelia nodded and pulled the jar out of her pocket.

“Defiantly didn’t get the way I planed but hey all’s well ends well!”

Todd groaned and shook his head before trying to stand up to change.

“I think I’m done with with these little scientific expeditions.”

Todd huffed as he tried to pull on his uniform, but ended up nearly toppling over as he yanked the suit up to his waist.

Shelia caught him before could fall over, chucking as she did so.

“Oh no youre not! I have other samples that need done!”

Todd groaned,

“Oh boy....like what?”

“Deathclaw.”

Shelia said excitedly as Todd lifted his eyes up to hers.

“Forget about it...” he growled shaking his head feverntly.

“Sorry but you’re the only one that’s signed up for these things...and you signed the contract there Nature boy...or should I say Centaur man?”

 


End file.
